In the liquid crystal display field, the Thin Film Transistor Array substrate comprises a plurality of Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) which are distributed in array. The thin film transistor is generally employed to the switch component to control the operation of the pixel electrode, or employed to be the drive component for driving the pixel. Generally, a protective layer covers on the active layer of the thin film transistor in the thin film transistor array substrate. The objective is to protect the active layer from damage as etching for the source and the gate. In the thin film transistor of such structure, the etch stopper layer needs to be patterned in general. Thus, one mask process is added for patterning the etch stopper layer. Then, the manufacture time of the thin film transistor array substrate is increased.